<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Trail by LizAnn_5869</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169127">On the Trail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869'>LizAnn_5869</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Public Sex, Rose and Ten have a little fun on a hiking trail, Telepathy, kinktober prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wonders why the Doctor diverts them from their hiking trail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fangirlia Kinktober Fest!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Fangirlia Kinktober Event, public/outdoor sex.  I was hiking in a park when I came up with the idea for this one.  Nothing like making smut up in your head while on a hiking trail.  Also, I can’t seem to stay away from the telepathy angle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose wonders three things:why has the Doctor insisted they absolutely must hike on a trail in rural Indiana in the present day?Why is he insisting on wearing his long coat on the trail?(She couldn’t deny it- she’d hoped for tight jeans and a form fitting jumper.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the third conundrum: “Why are we gettin’ off the trail?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now she knows why he slipped under a fence and guided her down to the flat rock facing the creek.Rose understands as soon as she sees the desire in his eyes, the dark irises steadily eclipsing the brown she loves so much.(She loves when his eyes look like this, too, all full of hunger. ) She imagines her eyes must look the same way.After all, he doesn’t even have to physically touch her to cause the arousal to zing through her body like a firework.Her mind and body sings with his telepathic touch, and she’s ready for whatever he has in mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s hikers on the trail,” is her only argument even as she craves him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re far ahead and far behind.And we’re in the shadows,” the Doctor whispers the last as he guides her back to sit on the rock.Bless his aptitude for recreational maths, because he’s figured out exactly at the right height and angle for him to...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor gasps in her ear as his hips align with hers, and he rests his head on her shoulder.Rose loves how he’s always overwhelmed by the intensity of his physical reaction.They’ve been properly together for a few months now, and lovers for only slightly less than that, but his reaction to her desire is always that of a man who can’t quite believe fortune has smiled on him.He’s already moving his hips against hers, seeking that delicious friction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose slides her hand down, cupping him through his trousers as his fingers lightly skate over her nipples.As much as Rose loves his touch, his telepathic caress is what’s working her up.She’s already wet and wanting and she can’t wait.She imagines they’d take their time if they weren’t hiding just off a trail somewhere in middle America.This is going to have to be quick, but she’s ready.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">While the telepathic and physical touchesare arousing, Rose realizes that’s not all that’s causing the heat to escalate.She likes the danger, the chance that they’ll get caught.She has a </span> <span class="s2"> <em>thing</em> </span> <span class="s1"> for public sex, she marvels to her surprise.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose’s next thought comes rather urgently and she speaks it aloud.“Need you now,” she murmurs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh, yeah...” She punctuates this thought by groping for the button on her jeans. The Doctor quickly follows suit with his own trousers. Rose isn’t sure how they manage getting the relevant articles of clothes out of the way, but all of a sudden she’s guiding him and it’s </span> <span class="s2"><em>oh yes</em></span> <span class="s1"> and </span> <span class="s2"><em>again</em> </span> <span class="s1">and </span> <span class="s2"><em>right there</em></span> <span class="s1"> spoken in gasps and quiet groans and murmurs. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hard coldness of the rock under her bum feels far away, unimportant.The pleasure coiling tightly, zinging up her spine is all that matters.Her universe narrowed to the perfect slide of him inside her and his fingers stroking where they are joined. In the back of her mind, she hopes that his coat is enough to shield them from prying eyes. The Doctor moans and speeds his hips in reaction to her tightening around him as she imagines them being discovered.Rose arches into him, changing the angle, and then, the planet tilts on its axis.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor growls, “Rose,” and that’s all it takes, the coil snaps, and her muscles flutter and squeeze around him.He is right there with her, pulsing deep inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose tries to be as discreet as possible, but the pleasure is too good not to express it out loud.It’s not like the Doctor’s exactly quiet anyway, and she laughs, covering his mouth. He jolts forward, resting his forehead against hers, his breathing harsh.His panting turns into a chuckle under her fingertips.Rose removes her hand, replacing it with her lips and he devours her.Somehow they’d skipped the kissing in all this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Up on the trail, a voice echoes, and the sounds shocks them both back to reality.There’s no time to separate or fix clothes, so she simply breaks the kiss and hugs him tightly, counting on the coverage from his coat and hoping the hikers will think they’re just embracing, that it’s not too obvious that they just shagged.The endorphins make her giddy and she shakes with laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprisingly, though, the sound of the feet crunching through the leaves above them sends a renewed thrill through her and she knows the Doctor senses it.But other sensations bleed in as well- chiefly the coldness of the rock under her bum.She murmurs, “Maybe we could take it back to the TARDIS, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose... did you enjoy this?”The Doctor appears so vulnerable and her heart swells with love for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe you know I did.”They separate carefully and as Rose is trying to sort out her knickers and jeans, she adds, “Bit surprised how much I liked it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor’s eyebrow arches.“You’ve never... in a public...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.”She giggles at his gobsmacked expression. I’ve never wanted to before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not even with...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not wanting to discuss her past relationships, she interrupts him with the truth,“I’ve never been with anyone I trusted more than you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mouth quirks into a smile, his eyes soft.It’s the expression he has when he’s still not quite sure he deserves any of this.“Welllll... would you say you liked it enough to maybe try it again, sometime?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes,” she mimics him, beaming.He matches her smile, his eyes crinkling. There’s something she would like to try, as a matter of fact.She bites her lip, wondering if she should suggest it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” he asks, brow furrowed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe... we could try it at Mum’s flat,” she says quickly.“You know, while she’s...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor’s eyes grow wide.“With her in the next room?I was thinking more along the lines of a park in London... or an alleyway... or on a planet that frowns on PDA...Not that it wouldn’t be thrilling... just in the other places there’s more of a risk of arrest.At your mum’s there’s a risk of regeneration.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose shrugs, conceding, “Yeah, fair point.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, I wouldn’t be adverse to... say... seeing what happens if she goes out to run a quick errand.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose bursts out laughing as they began the climb up the ridge to the fence.“That’ll work.”She watches, amused, as he easily shimmies under the fence, then follows him.She’s brushing the dust off of the back of his coat when a hiker, her brow furrowed, and a park ranger come into view.The hiker points at them, and Rose’s heart jolts just a little, knowing they were apparently seen and likely heard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor’s eyes widen and he smirks.“Rose...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Run?” she suggests.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They run, laughing, all the way to the TARDIS.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>